The Long Road
by Fairy Penguin R3
Summary: Without Leslie Jess thinks the sixth grade is going to be just as bad all the other years. However, when a fellow outcast beats up Hoager Jess can't help but but be friends with him as he slowly lets go of his guilt. Sequel to It's been a while, hasn't it
1. A Reunion

**I didn't actually think I'd get reviews, let alone good ones for 'It's been a while, hasn't it?' As I said, I am curious to actually see what happens with all the characters I made for it, so lets go and see.**

**Bridge to Terabithia**

The Long Road

**Part One: To Move Forward **

Chapter 1 A Reunion

It had been more than three months since Leslie had died. The time hadn't done much to heal the wounds. He still blamed himself for her death. He blamed his greed when he could have invited Leslie with him and Ms. Edmunds. Instead he chose not to and it was still tearing him apart. Jess could never have guessed how one small decision could change everything before May 19th.

It was the first day of the sixth grade for him. May Belle was entering the first grade. Brenda was going to be a junior and Ellie a sophomore at the local high school. Janice had also gone there, along with all the other kids in the back that Jess had always hoped would leave. Janice had helped him at the end of the year. She had been a friend, even if it was only for a brief time. He had never thought he would miss any of the eighth graders.

As he entered the building he was pushed to the ground by the delinquent duo of Fulcher and Hoager. He knew he could take Hoager but with Fulcher he was overmatched. He had gotten used to it last year but he supposed he would have to learn again. He got up and continued to his classroom. He still had no friends in his grade, and he didn't care for the most part. Leslie had been his best friend, and he didn't want anyone to take her place.

He put his backpack in his locker, took out the notebooks and pencils, and proceeded to his classroom. He saw the seating chart and proceeded through the row of the five by six layout of the desks. He noticed he was sitting by Madison and a boy named Jerry, as well as two other people he considered irrelevant to his life. He was in the middle of the room almost, and very happy to see Hoager was some desks away. Fulcher was at the edge of the row and two desks up. He thought he might have to endure spitballs, but then he remembered Fulcher was one of the stupidest people in the school, just under the intelligence to know how to shoot straw wrappers, let alone wad up small amounts of paper and shoot them out of the straw.

The new teacher was a thirtyish looking man named Mr. Albertson. He had brown hair and glasses, with a brown coat, white shirt, and jeans. Jess thought he might actually like this teacher. Mr. Albertson was more down to earth than all of the other teachers that Jess had. Besides Ms. Edmunds, but Jess didn't much want to see her. He knew it wasn't her fault about that awful May 19th. That didn't stop him from seeing her as the symbol of his greed.

He was one of the first kids in the room that day, and noticed that the fashions had changed yet again. He still wondered why that mattered so much, but it was a common discussion among girls. He made a mental note to ask May Belle about it. However, he knew that blue hair was definitely not in. However, for one boy, Jess believed it was Abel, he was about to get a lesson in fashion.

Abel took his seat in the front, one spot over from the window. Jess felt sorry for him because he was right in front of Hoager. Abels fist clenched when he saw who was sitting right behind his spot. When he sat down Hoager started his customary beeping. But unlike with Jess, he said the beeps much faster until, "Boom. Woah, Turner, you blew up my Loser Detector! Even Aarons and Burke combined couldn't do that!" Abel had been ignoring him, but when he heard Leslies name, he turned around.

Even with his blue hair going halfway down his neck and black glasses, the look in his blue-green eyes showed more than rage; they showed a determination that Hoager should have respected. He didn't say anything but wouldn't break eye contact with him. Jess had already gotten up. He wouldn't tolerate anything negative about Leslie. Hoager turned around to look at Jess. "Oh, sorry Aarons, I forgot you were the only friend of that bi-" Jess wanted to hurt Hoager, and he wasn't going to stop one hit this time. Able beat him to it. He hit Hoager in the back of the head as hard as he could.

Hoager gripped his head in pain and turned around to take another blow that knocked him onto the floor. "That's enough, no matter how much you think he may deserve it. And Mr…" He took a brief glance at the seating chart. "Aarons, please sit back down." Mr. Albertson was secretly glad no one was watching him because he had actually smiled when Abel hit Hoager.

The only expression on Abels face to give away his anger was in his eyes. Mr. Albertson had taken one of his arms and started pulling him. Abel seriously considered 'tripping' and kicking Hoagers face but decided against it. Abel looked at Jess and winked. Jess smiled back before Abel was pulled out of the room. Mr. Albertson briefly looked back in and told Hoager to "get off the floor and get over here." It was clear that he was only doing this because he had to.

Five minutes later Ms. Edmunds came in to take over Mr. Albertsons duties because he had to stay with the two children. Jess briefly looked at her but didn't want to. He was also the first person she called for attendance. "Jess, are you here?" He had been avoiding eye contact with her and only briefly looked at her when he answered.

She had to escort the class to gym. Jess was last in line. While she watched the class go inside, she stopped Jess for a moment. "I'm sorry about what happened, Jess." Jess simply looked at her. "I know it won't happen soon, but eventually, you will be with her again. I promise you that." She walked away quickly, not wanting to see the expression in his face. She heard what had happened soon after she dropped him off and understood the role she played that day. Ms. Edmunds truly hoped that someday she could make it up to him.

After that, the day continued as it normally would have. Mr. Albertson had come back after recess, but Hoager stayed in the nurses office and Abel was suspended for the first two days of school. Jess wanted to talk to him, but he could wait, not that he had much choice.

The next day was boring and music class didn't start until Friday. He zoned out when he thought that. He didn't want to see Ms. Edmunds but he wanted music class? He didn't want to think about it.

Abel returned on Thursday to find he had a new spot, now in the back of the classroom. Mr. Albertson had decided that the easiest way to solve the problem was to move every desk in the row up one spot. It actually worked well. Jess couldn't easily talk to him, but recess came soon enough. Jess usually sat by himself outside for most of the years he had been at the elementary except the mostly wonderful fifth grade. He had assumed that this year would be the same as the majority of his time at school, but after Abel beat up Hoager Jess decided he had to at least talk to him. Abel was leaning against the large tree by the bathrooms. He saw Jess and waved. Jess went over to him. "Thanks for beating up Hoager. That usually shuts him up for a month."

Abel laughed and smiled at the same time. "Ever since you hit him last year I've been wanting to do the same thing." He stopped smiling after that and added in a much more serious tone, "The dead should never be insulted."

Jess smiled. Not a 'really happy' smile, but it was still the biggest smile he had had in months. "So why did you dye your hair blue?" Abels eyes narrowed just a little bit. Jess hadn't meant to make it sound bad. "I mean, it looks really cool! It's just that, you know, no one around here has ever done that before. Aren't you afraid of people like Madison and her friends never leaving you alone about it?"

Abels stared at him blankly for a moment. In a hidden serious tone he replied, "I know it's coming, but it's not like it matters. I stopped caring what they thought of me a long time ago. If I cared what all of those annoying girls thought of me, I would never have any peace. But because I do not, I'm just fine."

"But if you don't care what anyone thinks, doesn't that make it hard to make friends?"

Abel smiled. "But your, my friend, aren't you Jess?" Jess paused a moment, then nodded. Having someone to talk to felt good, even if it was from the strangest kid in the class.

Jess looked over and saw the races had begun for that day. He didn't care. He had already proven that he was the fastest kid in the sixth grade two days in a row. He didn't have to think about how it was more fun with Abel than beating his much slower classmates. The wins had felt hollow to him. Leslie should have been there. He might even have beaten her this year. Now it was impossible to know.

He didn't realize it then, but as time passed with Abel, he felt better. It wasn't all at once, but his mood improved.

He and May Belle went to Terabithia that day. They hadn't gone since the beginning of July when Jess finished the Bridge. As they arrived and the castle and all the residents appeared May Belle told him it was time to fly. Jess didn't know what she meant until she pointed out their giant winged snakes. They mounted their steeds and took off for a look at the Terabithian Seas. He had never actually seen them, but he was amazed at their beauty. Shined upon by the dusk light they were magnificent. They were flying through the air, the wind blowing across their faces, the mountains coming up, and beyond them, the shining seas. The dusk light made the mountains an orangish-golden color, with the fields of Terabithia black. Jess even thought he could see what must have been a massive sea serpent on the golden water.

It wasn't the old Terabithia. It was a new, shining Terabithia, filled with hope.

**And I would very much appreciate any reviews you give.**


	2. Making Amends

Bridge to Terabithia: The Long Road

**Part one: To Move Forward**

Chapter 2 Making Amends

Jess liked Abel, even if he was strange. It was more than just his hair. On a seemingly random basis Abel would do around sixty pushups. He also liked to do cartwheels, a skill he said he gained in the third grade when he took gymnastics.

Jess tried to hold back a laugh. "You know that's just for girls right?"

Abel responded quickly. "And you would know?"

"I have four sisters and Ellie says that only girls ever try them."

"If she's talking about doing the splits, she's right. However guys can do all that other stuff too." In a more mirthful tone he added, "And I was only in it because my sister Kayla got my mom to put me in too."

"I didn't know you had a sister. She's gotta be better than most of my sisters though."

A serious look was in Abels eyes as he responded. "Jess, do not take your sisters for granted."

Jess considered responding sarcastically but thought better of it. Especially when he remembered how he took Leslie for granted. "Yeah. Hey, recess is over, we should get back to class now." Abel nodded and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Jess returned home and predictably found Ellie and Brenda watching some music video on TV. "Hey guys." Brenda ignored him, while Ellie looked at him questionably before looking back to the TV.

Jess went to his room and began a sketch. It took him around forty minutes to finish it. He thought it looked good. Though it was kind of cartoonish, it was also detailed. It was of his family. From left to right there was Brenda (who had a remote partially hidden by Ellie's leg), Ellie, him, May Belle standing in front of him, his father, and his mother carrying the now three year old Joyce Ann. Their house was behind them, and in the distance, a bridge.

Jess had planned on showing it to the family, but he supposed they wouldn't like it out of the blue. No one seemed to like his artwork, except for May Belle. But maybe at Christmas. The Aarons didn't have that much money, even though both parents worked. He hid the sketch in an old pad and left it there. 'Not like this.' Jess decided that he would redraw it and make it better before then for them.

It was the nearing the beginning of October and Abels birthday was coming up. As Jess was his only friend, he decided that he wanted to do more than have Jess come over to his house for a few hours. After talking it over with his parents he decided he wanted to go bowling. As for what he wanted for his birthday, he didn't want anything. He would have wanted videogames at other birthdays, but he had started playing less of them, and one of the main reasons he had played them was because he had been lonely. Even though Jess was depressed in at least half of their conversations, he still helped a lot without knowing it.

Abels birthday was on October 6th, that Saturday. He asked Jess about his bowling idea on Monday to see if he was free on Saturday. Jess had to check with his parents because he still had chores to do but it was very likely.

Jack Aarons usually got home around 5:30 these days. He had taken an extra hour for the overtime benefits and it had worked out well for the family. His only regret was that he wasn't home very much when he thought Jess needed him. He had seen a slight improvement since school had started for which he was glad, but not much. Jess usually stayed in his room with the sheet covering his bed. At dinner he would keep his eyes on his food and say as little as possible.

The only improvement Jack had seen since school started was that Jess would respond easier if someone talked to him and would look at them, versus the grunts he would give during the summer.

When he got home Monday and Jess asked him if he could go to his friends birthday party on Saturday he stared briefly before saying yes. He didn't know Jess had any friends and was happy for him.

Jess was prepared to argue with his father about Saturday because he was sure his father would say no. When he said yes Jess stuttered out a 'thank you'. He began to walk upstairs when his father called to him, "You can do your chores after you get back!"

Ellie had been in the other room watching TV and heard her father shout. Jack saw her looking at him and said, "Your brothers friend is taking him bowling." Ellie turned back to the TV, but inwardly smiled. She had also seen his depression and hoped he would get better.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Jess tried to figure out what Abel wanted but he continued telling him he didn't want anything. Jess finally accepted this on Wednesday.

Jess made a point of sitting in the closest chair to the door on Saturday because he knew Abels blue hair would make his family think he was even stranger than he already was. When Abel rang the doorbell Jess bolted for the door and tried to get out without anyone seeing him. Brenda briefly saw Abel and thought she saw blue hair. She dismissed the idea quickly thinking it some trick of the light.

Jess saw that Abel had come in an orange minivan. Jess saw that both of Abels parents were in the car and followed Abel. "Happy birthday." Jess couldn't really put much happiness into his voice because some memory was trying to get out. He couldn't think of it at the moment though.

As Jess got in the back seat of the car, by the door, he saw that Mr. and Mrs. Turner weren't nearly as strange as their son. Mrs. Turner had blond hair and Mr. Turner had black hair. He had glasses like his son but unlike his wife. His hair was short and neatly trimmed with a short moustache.

"Hello Jess, I'm Mr. Turner." He shook hands with Jess and his wife gave a similar introduction. Jess responded but without much enthusiasm. He wouldn't look them in the eye either.

Abel tapped his shoulder as they began to pull away from the house. "Jess, is something wrong?" They were just getting to the stop sign. Jess shook his head no. To his parents he said, "He's not usually like this."

They were pulling past the sign and Jess saw the Burkes old house. Its windows had started to look crummy since the Burkes had left. "Jess, have you forget something?" Mrs. Turner asked this as they started going faster on the highway.

It hit him then, back about four and a half months ago.

_His dreams being disturbed by his younger sister. "Your girlfriends on the phone."_

"_Did you forget something Jess?" Mr. Edmunds had asked him. He saw Leslies house and made the choice to not invite her. He had been hoping for so long to have a day with Ms. Edmunds and he didn't want anything to ruin it._

"_Maybe we can do this again sometime."_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Your friend Leslies dead."_

"_No!"_

"_You were the best friend she ever had."_

_And the best friend she ever had let her die._

"_Next time, we should invite Leslie. She'd like that." _

"Did you hear me Jess?" Mrs. Turner was looking at him seriously.

It blurted out of him. "May Belle! Can May Belle come with us?!" A wild look was in his eye, as if his existence depended on that one question.

"Uh, um sure." Mrs. Turner spoke nervously. "Who is May Belle?"

Jess almost screamed, "My sister!" but had just enough self control to say it calmly. "I think she'd like to come too." The crazed look in his eyes was gone. Now it looked like Jess was remembering something he wanted to forget, but couldn't.

Before the car even stopped in Jesse's driveway he had undone his seatbelt, opened the door and jumped out. 'Fortunately he didn't jump out on the highway.' Mrs. Turner thought. With that look in his eyes she thought he might.

Abel followed Jess inside and saw him ask one of his sisters where May Belle was and heard her reply 'In your room'. Jess muttered a quick 'thanks Ellie' to her before running upstairs and finding her. Ten seconds later Abel heard a huge 'thanks Jess' coming from upstairs. Jess came down, followed by May Belle. She looked so happy then, as if nothing could be better. Abel remembered when Kayla had been like that, years ago.

May Belles excitement also wasn't lost on the elder Turners. She even cheered Jess up. Soon all three children couldn't stop talking or laughing. One of the few regrets of the day was that the ride to the bowling alley had to end. Abel had never been too skilled at making friends and both parents thoroughly enjoyed the kids in the back sounding so happy.

A total of six gamers were played that day by the younger group. They used the bumpers because May Belle and Jess had never bowled before. Abel managed to get one gutter ball that day with all the pins up, much to everyones amusement. Jesse's best score was 131, in his fourth game. He wasn't very good, but after getting two strikes and a spare he had a major advantage. Abel was clearly the best, though he lost the second and fourth games. Abel only got one point when he got his gutter ball while May Belle got a strike and then a spare, giving her a victory in the second game.

Except for the brief earlier incident that day, everyone enjoyed themselves. The elder Turners played their own games that day as well. At around five all three of the younger group had decided that they had done enough. Abel asked if Jess and May Belle if they wanted to come with them to dinner. Jess hadn't expected this and had to call home. When they said it was fine he almost cheered. He had never had dinner with another family before that day.

They had dinner at Pizza Hut. May Belle had never been here before and took too much food at the buffet. She thought that you could only go up once so she made sure that she had enough. Jess laughed when he saw how much she got. "You can get as much food as you want, you know."

"You can?! You mean you don't have to pay each time you go there?" Abel wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on her face until he realized that the reason she didn't know was because she had never been to a buffet before. It took a him a few minutes to realize that the Aarons probably didn't have enough money to afford any kind of buffet, plus with their one pickup truck it would be very tedious.

Abel looked away when three of the staff came over with a piece of cake that had a candle in it. "Everyone, this is Abel, and it's his birthday. Abel how old are you?" A female member of the staff asked him.

Abel tried to suppress his smile but failed. "Twelve."

"Everyone, on the count of three, we are going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Abel." Abel couldn't help smiling as the dozen or so customers, plus the ones who came with him sang the song. He also got a couple positive remarks about his hair, and one three year old who tried to covertly stare at him. The boys father had left, and when he came back he pointed out Abel incessantly to him.

His hairs rare color wasn't lost on May Belle either. "Abel, why'd ya make your hair blue? Whats its normal color?"

"I just wanted to see what it was like one day, and asked for an early birthday present. It was the only thing I wanted this year." He leaned in close to them and whispered, "They hate it! My mom wishes she never helped me with it!" Jess and May Belle couldn't contain their laughter. "And my natural hair color is brown."

"Yes, and we keep telling him he should get it cut. Everywhere we go in public people always stare at us." Abels mother added in.

"But there are the funny ones too! Like that three year old that won't stop looking at me!" Abel thumbed at the wide-eyed boy who suddenly ducked his head down.

"And that's why your father and I want you to get it cut." Abel put on a sour look.

Jess and May Belle got home around six thirty that night, both having thoroughly enjoyed their day. "Thanks for letting me come Jess." May Belle hugged her brother before running in to see everyone.

Jess briefly stopped her. "Wait. Tell them I'm tired so I'm going to bed early."

"Sure Jess." May Belle ran into the kitchen where everyone else was having dinner. Jess went quietly upstairs. He lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, feeling like some of the weight that had fallen on his heart since Leslie had died had been lifted.

His father decided that since Jess had skipped out on his chores that day that he could do them all before Sunday Church the next day. Jess wasn't pleased at being woken up at 5:15 in the morning.

In that Mondays music class Ms. Edmunds saw that Jess sung more enthusiastically than he had the entire year and seemed to enjoy the song they sang.


End file.
